


Game On

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anti Deke, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Enhanced Breasts, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Fantasy, Season Six Spoilers, Season/Series 06, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut Shaming, Somehow, Strap-Ons, VR fantasy, deke dies, fantasy daisy, implied quakerider, post ep 6x04, robbie is back, sex bot, some minor references to black mirror, white male power fantasy -subverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: The team decides to try out deke's framework game. they are disgusted by his depiction of daisy but also oddly turned on by it....daisy finds out about what he did, and after having her own fun with her slutty virtual self, goes to extreme measures to enact her revenge on deke for creating it in the first place





	1. Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> so you'll notice i hate deke a lot. and if you have taste, then you probably do too. i hate deke, i think he's a sexist, useless character who contributes nothing to the show except for occasional low brow humor. what he did in the last episode was disgusting and it totally crossed a line, but the show thought portraying this extremely perverted fantasy was just a quirky joke for the lolz. this story is mostly consisted of smut, because while i dont condone this plotline and how degrating it was, i also wanted to have some fun with this concept and show the different reactions her team would have to this "fake", simulated vixen version of daisy. also the pic chloe posted to social admittedly turned me on. make no mistake though, this is a revenge fantasy and deke will get his just desserts in the end, so if thats not something you want to see then this fic is not for you.

He plugs himself in. there’s nothing very unique or special about this game (and Robbie had already figured out based on his limited knowledge of Daisy and team’s adventures in some hellscape called “the framework” that this is not an original idea). There were only two people alive who should know how to build tech like this, and after the first run turned disastrous Robbie highly doubted Fitsimmons would build a sequel. As a crude virtual reality game, no less.

The game starts out pretty standard, fighting the same blue aliens that SHIELD’s team encountered in the future. This guy must have been a crazed superfan or something.

And then he sees her.

Well, he sees her tits, mostly. They are busting out of her suit, which is tighter around her figure as it hugs her shapely waist.

Her hair is done up Real Housewives style and she – it – wears a smirk that would look out of place on the real thing.

 _What the hell…?_ Whoever done this game up is real psycho.

The real Daisy Johnson was a hard earned friend, even though part of him yearned for more than that, they had separate journeys that ultimately didn’t include a future together.

And here he was, dick hard at a sexed up copycat wearing her face as a part of some dude’s fantasy.

He should have been ashamed.

And yet...

It takes a few steps towards him and practically purrs into his chest. He doesn’t see the slap coming. His need to fuck this whorish simulated Quake is primal and urgent. Robbie growls at the contact and pulls her closer. His eyes grow dark at the feel of her fleshy augmented breasts against his skin. He gooses her ass, hard, and she makes a faux-indignant squeak at his rashness when he can feel her shivering in his arms. God, this was realistic.

Aside from the fact that Daisy would have quaked him into a wall if he pulled a move like that in real life, possible shared attraction or not.

Robbie chuckled. “You’re just a little fuck toy here, aren’t you _bonita?_ No thoughts of your own ‘cause you’re just code.”

He grinded his already hard cock into her ass and the game Daisy moaned. She rubbed herself against him and wiggled her ass greedily on his dick.

“You don’t even know what I’m saying do you?”

Fake Daisy breathed a sigh and lifted her head up to pout. “I think you talk too much,” it responded. “It’s boring.”

Wow. This version of Daisy was similar and name and face only. That made Robbie feel a little bit better about what he planned for it.

He pushed video game vixen Quake up in his arms and carried her into the doorway of the next room. He could’ve taken her right then and there, but something about this still felt wrong and his fucked conscience would be eased slightly by taking this to the bedroom.

“Strip”, he ordered and she happily obliged.

“Not too fast”, he said when she unzipped the rest of her jacket. Her tits bounced in the bombshell bra she was wearing to plump them high to her chest. They were staring him directly in the face. Robbie licked his lips. “Whoever designed you got a little ahead of himself, sweetheart. The real Daisy was never this much of a slut.”

The large breasted fantasy smiled and barbed right back without missing a beat. “Maybe she just hasn’t found the right man yet.”

Robbie drops their bodies on the bed and flips her over, ass facing front. He reaches under her suit and squeezes her tits until she keels into his pants and mewls. He undoes the skintight pants and gives her fat software enhanced ass a smack. At least he thought it was altered. From what Robbie can remember, real world Daisy was pretty endowed in that area.

“And what, that’s supposed to be the creep who designed this game? I don’t think so _mamita.”_

He takes her quickly. Its through the ass only, and it isn’t gentle. She squirms and moans under his touch and tries to look him in the eye several times, and he pushes her head so she’s facing forward, away from him, at all times.

This thing was not Daisy.

This thing did not deserve the intimacy he would share with her if they could have been together.

Robbie himself did not deserve to even look Real Daisy in the eye after succumbing to this thing so quickly.

So he took her from behind and he tried to forget.


	2. Mack

When he first saw Deke’s ‘innocent creation’ he was enraged.

Enraged that this fucking back-to-the-past macho wannabe would turn one of the most traumatic experiences of his life and the lives of his teammates for granted for some kind of sick, twisted fantasy by turning one of his best friends into a fuckable VR sex kitten.

He had gone inside the game to destroy the damn thing from the inside out, and now Mack was once again enraged at his own weakness.

This year had been rough for him especially. Although he had May and YoYo’s help at every step, rebuilding a tarnished organization from the ground up with half your team missing was hard, hard work.

And YoYo…

He ended it with her for a reason. Things had just gotten too complicated and he needed to focus his attention on the job. With Coulson gone and May bruised by their latest discovery, he needed to have a clear mind and clearer head.

But one look at that thing and Mack was thrown all out of wack. It sees his cock stir at the sight of her hefty cleavage and dives into his pants without hesitation. Mack comes to his senses and smacks its hands off him, tucking himself into the room next door that he doesn’t realize is a bedroom.

“What’s the matter Big Guy?” it teases, drawing near him. “You scared or something?” Mack backs away until the virtual reality kitten’s got him pinned to the edge of the bed. It nips at his ear and traces its teeth along his stubble. “I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

He could knock it off, go back through that door, and get the hell out of Deke’s demented fantasy game, but he’s hardening under its touch. He’s been craving touch, any touch, for months now and is so starved of human contact that a humanoid simulation with some _very_ nice assets is enough to make him stop fighting. Mack was not a small man, as he callously overheard Agent Keller say yesterday, but today he allowed himself to be a weak one.

He gives in and the thing leads him to the bed and unzips his hardened cock from his trousers. It hungrily devours the head, sucking her pink lips around the tip and swirling her tongue around the shaft. She works his dick into her mouth, staring him boldly in the eye as she takes him in.

Mack can’t stand to look at it, and he tears his head away from the sight of its plump lips blowing the hot length of his cock like a seasoned professional.

He is not able to exit the game until he comes.


	3. Jemma

It was mostly curiosity that drove her here.

After interviewing one of Deke’s assistants (he had apparently been very busy in her and Fitz’ absence), Jemma decided to try out her grandsons version of the Framework.

She wasn’t particularly happy that he had attempted to monetize her and Fitz’ botched project, but Daisy had told her that he’d already built his own version of the Framework in his timeline, apparently to serve as a temporary escape from the oppressive Kree rule.

And she knew a thing or two about how terrible they could be.

Jemma pressed the controls and entered Deke’s game with no real purpose and an avid curiosity.

The sight of two large Kree coming at her makes her panic, and she fumbled with the gun that instantly appears at her side in a hurry. She fires it indiscriminately, killing the things with very minimal effort on her part.

Huh. This was not a very challenging game. Perhaps Deke should add a few more adjustments.

More Kree try to rush Jemma as she makes her way down a bland hallway and she shoots them down easily. Maybe the real challenge lay at the end of the hallway, where she was led to a normal enough living room. A couch stood in the far corner next to a lounge chair and coffee table. How strange…

“What took you so long?”

The voice Jemma hears behind her makes the hair stand up on her neck.

That can’t be…

“Hello..? Earth to hottie with the bangs. Anybody home?”

No. there was just no way. There was just –

A sharp smack to her cheek stings Jemma’s thoughts into focus.

She gapes as Daisy looks at her face and down her body rather lasciviously. Jemma wants to back away from this abomination, maybe give her grandson a few slaps of her own for creating what is essentially a sexual gratification avatar of her best friend for his own perverse pleasure in a _very_ public setting, but something holds her back.

This Daisy is just code, all simple ones and zeroes (that her and Fitz blueprinted themselves, as a matter of fact!) yet…Jemma couldn’t stop staring at those boobs. How crude and disgusting and utterly disrespectful it was for Deke to create a simulation that was and _was not_ Daisy at the same time.

And to enhance her body like that! Utterly shameful. She had never met Deke’s father while they were in the future, due to being held captive by an overlord and all, but clearly her unborn daughter’s taste in men was sorely lacking.

Jemma hoped that she could remedy that by staying alive in this timeline, somehow. She Fitz and YoYo unfortunately learned the hard way last year that they were not, in fact, invincible.

Fake Daisy could sense her thoughts drifting, or perhaps was simply uncomfortable not being the sole subject of them, and ground her plush breasts against Jemma’s chest to get her attention.

It worked.

Not Daisy pulled her zipper down even further, showing her smooth stomach and flaunting even more of her cleavage for Jemma to see. How was it even possible for her to have more than what exploded out of her outdated field suit?!

Strands of the game Daisy’s brown hair brushed against the nape of Jemma’s neck. It was becoming harder for her to think straight.

Not Daisy brushed her plush lips against hers. She holds her close for a moment before steering them towards the couch. Alarm bells ring in Jemma’s head but she chooses to ignore them.

Everything about this scenario was wrong, but Jemma was selfish, and she wanted this, and she didn’t think that made her a bad person. Not Daisy pounces on her the second they hit the couch and Jemma doesn’t fight it, cupping the simulated Daisy’s ridiculously coiffed crown and tasting her realistic lips with her tongue.

The simulation tries to undo Jemma’s trousers and she stops it, gently guiding her hands to her hip. She seems not to mind this and is soon groping her hands around Jemma’s sides in a way that makes her tingly.

Jemma tugs at the uniforms jacket and fake Daisy’s pert nipples are now on full display. Jemma stares down at them hungrily and the simulation takes notice, rubbing them slowly in her hands.

“You’re a bloody tease,” Jemma whispers. It smirks and takes one of Jemma’s hands in its place. She squeezes the fleshy breasts and marvels at its weight and texture. Very realistic. She wondered…

“Oh wow,” the fake Daisy murmurs in her ear. “I would have never guessed you were freaky like that, English.”

She is responding to Jemma’s tongue gliding across her right nipple, sucking the supple flesh in guided movements.

The fake Daisy says nothing as Jemma continues to suck on her nipples, and she soon keels her head back and rocks her body in pleasure.

It was fascinating how such a thing could be programmed to realistically respond to touch like that, all while engaging in conversation with the game’s players! Nevertheless it was still degrading. And…and…fake Daisy had somehow managed to unzip Jemma’s pants while she was sucking on her breasts and was now teasing her clit with two fingers. It was getting quite difficult to think.

Fake Daisy’s fingers plunge inside her and Jemma loses all train of thought.

“Ow!” Fake Daisy cries. Jemma looks down to see her teeth clamped around the nipple. Embarrassed, she snaps her head up and releases her.

“Sorry Daisy!” she apologized instinctively. Then she covers her mouth with her hands because she seriously just apologized to a simulation!

Not Daisy smirks and increases the pace of her thrusts. Jemma cries out on pleasure when she reaches release. She sighs against Daisy’s shoulder.

“Exit game”, she breathes restfully.


	4. May

She was going to rip Deke’s head off.

One of her first tasks as New SHIELD’s Deputy Director was transitioning Deke into the present and giving him the resources he needed to not embarrass himself in this time period.

She did not expect Deke to build his own start up tech company with just $10,000 and one of Daisy’s old laptops. While his resourcefulness was impressive, Melinda’s knowledge of his virtual-reality Framework game that apparently featured Quake as its main attraction made her think far less admirable thoughts about the time traveling jackass.

That, on top of everything else going on, made Melinda wish for some kind of sweet release.

She walked over to the control room for the demo, shooting any agents or employees of Deke’s that dared send her questioning glances with an icy glare. It scared them all off pretty quickly.

She plugs herself into the new Framework by attaching a small metal dot to her temple – another concept that Deke seems to have borrowed from somewhere else – and braced herself for the worst.

When Melinda materializes into the game, the first thing she does is roll her eyes. Its setup matches the future Lighthouse, complete with giant Kree warriors chasing her with staffs.

She decides to have a little fun.

She zipped up her jacket and squared her shoulders as the first Kree tries to rush her from the side. She dodges its attack easily then lands a kick to his stomach. When he’s doubled over she then pushes its head down and launches herself on his shoulders.

The other Kree tries to swipe at her with his staff but she grabs it from his hand and knocks him over the head with it. After he’s slumped to the ground, she returns her attention to the first Kree, who is still trying to wrestle her weight off his shoulders.

She swings the blade down on his head.

Melinda flips herself off the giant before his body hits the ground with a thud. She lands a finishing blow to the second Kree and continues to stroll down the hallway, axe in hand.

When Melinda reaches the living room at the end, her lungs still pump with adrenaline from the fight. Only two Kree? What a weak exercise. Melinda still had a lot of leftover energy to expel.

Which must have been the point.

She surveys the room suspiciously, waiting for the famed introduction of Daisy that had her teammates all spooked. It came in the most unexpected way.

“That was actually pretty fast. Most people at least take a few minutes to get past the Blues, but you blew by them in seconds. Sexy to watch, too.”

Melinda’s eyes zeroed in on the enlarged breasts on this thing, which currently jiggled as it slowly advanced towards her in a slinkier version of Daisy’s old catsuit.

This was way worse than she feared.

She raised the axe up in a warning manner. “What the hell are you?”, she asked, her tone not hiding her disgust and bewilderment. It smirked.

“I’m Daisy. And I would like to fuck you because you impressed me and you’re super hot, so if you could stop pointing an axe at me, that’d be really great.”

Melinda narrows her eyes at this Daisy and does not lower the weapon. She wonders if Deke gave it powers, too.

“What is this? You the boss of this game?”

It laughed in a way that resembled Daisy’s real laugh, hearty and genuine, and threw Melinda off even more. What was the point of this? It was all…it was a lot.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I’m willing to give up control for someone who’s worthy. And you…” she looked up and down her body and licked her lips, making Melinda shiver in a way that was not quite fear, “You are _very_ worthy.”

Melinda let out a huff to hide the quickening pace of her heartbeat.

“So that’s what this is”, she scoffed. “A virtual brothel. With a virtual prostitute. With _her_ face.”

The coded Daisy smirked.

“I don’t judge what players want to do with me. Sometimes they just need a friend.”

“Bullshit. Your job is to stand there and be fucked by some creepy man, namely Deke.” She said his name in a sneer.

Not Daisy shrugged, naughty smirk still in place. “It’s not always standing.”

Ugh. What even was this thing? And why was she surprisingly turned on by it?

The Fake Daisy saw an opening to make her move and she took it. She caught May’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss and rubbed a hand down her shoulder. Melinda almost fell for the distraction until she realized what she was aiming for: the Kree weapon in her hand.

Melinda tensed and pushed Daisy off of her and took a fighting stance once more. It shrugged back at her and said cheekily, “If I’m gonna be impaled, I’d rather it be on dick.”

Melinda scoffed. “Well sorry to disappoint, _Daisy,_ but I don’t have one.”

“I do.”

Melinda furrowed her brows in confusion as Not The Real Daisy led them to the bedroom next door.

This shit just kept getting weirder, apparently.

It opens a drawer to her left and pulls out a long, silicone strap on and May breathes in relief. The coded sex doll turns to her with a sinful look. She wanted to be topped. Of course.

May smiles sideways and takes the strap from Daisy’s hands and starts to fit it on her waist when it stops her.

“Let me.”

Melinda drops her hands and lets Fake Daisy do the work, going over her black leather pants and securing the strap on penis so that its glittery pink head stands straight up. Fake Daisy stares at her new appendage hungrily and she rush of sudden desire spread through her bones.

They fall into the bed and Fake Daisy strips herself immediately, freeing her gigantic tits from the rest of her field suit. Melinda rubs her hands over them shamelessly, squeezing the nubs of Fake Daisy’s brown nipples. Daisy unzips her jacket as well and crawls eagerly over Melinda’s body so that the only thing between them is the sparkly pink strap on dick. Fake Daisy grinds herself against the strap on, knowing the friction will tease over Melinda’s clit, and slowly sinks herself onto the appendage.

 _Is she doing cowgirl style?_ Melinda thinks as she sees its body ride over her while its perky fake nipples stay upright.

_No way on hell am I being topped by a video game._

Melinda flips their bodies over with ease and thrusts her strap in an out of Fake Daisy’s wet pussy. The friction makes them both scream as she sped up her thrusts, watching Daisy’s titties finally start to move in a way that a real human's would.

“Fuck!”, she screamed. “Faster!”

Melinda slams in out of her body and they both orgasm at the same time. Their sweaty bodies stay cuddled a few seconds after until Melinda has the good sense to swear and exit herself from the game.


	5. Daisy

Fire blazes in Daisy’s eyes as she makes her way across the destroyed building to _it._

Deke’s game.

Where he made a fuckable Framework version of her. _For other people to play with._

Nope. No way in hell. This little game ends now.

Daisy scoffed as she raised the lid of a small box that had the VR device inside. Not only did he steal the Framework idea from Fitzsimmons, but he apparently stole from Black Mirror too? Nice.

She pressed the metal dot on her temple and tried to calm the deep seated rage that shakes the glass walls of the game room.

It doesn’t work.

When Daisy gets to the hallway she unleashes her powers without thinking.

The Kree are thrown back against the wall and she doesn’t stop until she hears the satisfying snap of their necks.

Next.

She blasts apart the living room setting. A crack forms in the far corner of the wall. The TV set splits apart. A cushion flies off the couch and lands square in the chest of her other self.

Oh

My

God

“No he fucking didn’t.”

Yes. He did.

He gave her huge, huge fake boobs and an exaggerated waist. Her old utility belt was reduced to a fashion statement, snug tight just under her explosive titties. She didn’t have to wonder if Deke even gave her powers in this game, because this things purpose was clear: to be his unquestioning, tempting, slut girlfriend. To suck his dick. Ride him in everyway he wanted, all day, whenever he felt like.

Because he couldn’t have the real thing. And he never fucking would.

And now, now it was time to make sure he couldn’t have this one again.

“Hi there. You must be her.” It smirked at her with so much slutty confidence, she wanted nothing more to punch the smirk off her face. Its face. _Her_ face.

“ _Her_ as in the real subject of whatever-the-fuck-this-is? Yeah. And I’m a little pissed off about the whole thing, so don’t push me.”

It – her – sex Daisy – took a step closer to Daisy and stopped. She took in the changes between their appearances and smiled.

“I don’t have powers”, it told her.

She knew it!

“Good. That makes this easier.”

“Wait -!”

Real Daisy was about to blast her creepy imposter to a billion pieces when it called out to her. She didn’t lower her hand but raise a brow to show that she was listening. Slutty Daisy cleared her throat and walked over to her slowly, with her arms raised.

“What if we had some fun before you go? That would show him, right?” There was something desperate and almost sad about the way she said this, like she knew the end was coming and wanted to get in one last orgasm before her world was literally quaked apart. Daisy narrowed her eyes and considered it.

She shot out a quake and the other Daisy’s eyes widened in fear as she was thrown back into the bedroom. Her gravity defying boobs and stupidly styled brunette locks were the only thing Daisy could see as she catapulted in the air and landed squarely at the head of the bed. Daisy made quick use of her new black and purple uniform, stripping it casually on the floor as she entered the room on foot. She unhooked her bra and let her panties drop to the floor.

“All right,” she said. Slutty Daisy said nothing and gaped at her stupidly. Real Daisy clicked her tongue.

“Are you just gonna sit here and look at me or are we doing this?” Slutty Daisy scrambled to take her clothes off and waited patiently on the bed. She fluffed her hair up and sat nice and pretty.

It almost made Daisy sick.

She struts over to the bed in confidence and rolls right over her other self. She passes over those pretty, pretty fake titties and guide’s the other Daisy’s head to her vagina. Daisy gets the message immediately and starts lapping at her pussy. Her tongue strokes are slow and steady, and Daisy knows she is just trying to stall the inevitable. Well, too bad. After this, she was quaking this shitty game apart and murdering Deke’s slaver ass with her bare fucking hands. That’s right, he was going do – ooh…oh that’s nice…oh that is nice…oh…whoa!

Ok, Vixen Daisy was really good at giving head. Not fair.

Daisy struggled to keep her murderous thoughts together as big boob Daisy lapped her tongue around her cunt, catching every drop of wetness expertly at the tip of her tongue. She swirled her tongue around Daisy’s clit and teased it back to her entrance, drawing oohs and aahs from Daisy as she got closer to release.

“Mm”, Daisy drawled. “Fuck. Fuck you are good at this, oh my god.”

Slutty Daisy quirked her head up and smirked back. A drop of Daisy’s cum dripped down her cheek and Daisy clenched her teeth. “That’s what I’m made for, isn’t it?” she snarked back. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“God, you are so annoying. Just shut up and keep going.”

Slutty Quake smirked and dipped her head back down to her dripping cunt. Real Daisy meanwhile, busied herself by taking those giant breasts in her hand and massaging them. She has the burning desire to kiss herself just now and she yanks Fake Daisy up by her hair to stop its assault on her pussy.

Daisy doesn’t say anything but her virtual self understands. She mashes her mouth against its (also enhanced; damn you Deke) lips and tastes the real arousal from her own cunt off its lips. They’re both harsh as they grab each other’s hair, and Daisy lets her hands glide down to its fleshy ass, squeezing it ever so slightly. Her fingers part the cheeks and go over her pussy. It draws a gasp out of her imposter and Daisy herself has to hold back a moan.

It was positively dripping.

Daisy sighs as Other Quake wraps a hand around her shoulder and sucks lightly on her earlobe.

“You’re such a fucking whore,” Daisy breathes. She’s not sure if she’s talking to herself or this coded thing with her face, and apparently the other Daisy wasn’t sure either because she ignored the comment. Or maybe she agreed with it. Whatever.

Slut Daisy brings her mouth back to her cunt and swallows down the rest of her arousal. Daisy’s hips shake and moans as her orgasm takes her over. She rocks her hips into her other mouth and tickles the other Daisy’s clit with tremors from her pinky.

The way she announces her orgasm is absolutely obscene. She’s a mess of noises, mewling and groaning and touching herself. Her boobs flop against her chest in loud smacks, and then finally the room is quiet.

Daisy smiles at her one last time before blasting her apart.

The room itself becomes fuzzy as Daisy breaks her way out with her powers. She throws the Black Mirror thing under her boot and quakes the console to pieces. Glass shatters around her and the remaining walls start coming down. She warns everyone to get out, and once they’ve all evacuated Daisy stands outside the building and levels it to nothing.

Game fucking over.


	6. Epilogue: Game Over

“Well that was an experience.”

“Yeah. No shit.”

 Everyone was gathered in Mack’s office, away from the prying gossip from the newbie agents. Half the people in the room looked varying degrees of guilty, and Daisy could easily tell that some of them had had sex with it. She stood in the center of the room with her hands on her hips and spoke tiredly.

“Look. I don’t blame any of you for having sex with me – it - her – _that thing_ with my face and grapefruit sized tits. It was…kind of persuasive, I get it. This is nobody’s fault except his.”

Her eyes zeroed in on Deke, who was trying to cower under Mack’s huge frame, except Mack wouldn’t let him and he moved every time he got close. Then he tried to cower behind May, until she threatened to punch him and he didn’t. He then ran to YoYo, who sped away from him with her powers until he was left panting and out of breath.

So of course, he ran to his grandparents, who also flinched away from him.

Daisy stalked over to Deke and grabbed him by the ear.

“Whoa, hey” Deke tried to plead, “let’s just talk about this –“

“Shut up!”

Daisy blasted him with his powers and he slumped against the wall. She could feel her power growing against him and she channeled it again, breaking two of his bones in the blast.

“We’re not gonna talk about anything you sick son of a bitch. You wanna treat me like an object, well now its your turn.”

Another bone snaps.

“Your game sucked, Deke. Consider this my review.”

May, Mack and YoYo very pointedly pretended they couldn’t hear her.

Fitz looked mildly concerned, but only about Simmons, who was trying to come forward and stop her.

“Daisy what are you doing?!”, she cried. Fitz held her back.

“I’m sorry Jemma,” Daisy said flatly. “But he doesn’t belong here. Your future kid can make another one, one that’s not a thieving, slavery abetting asshole creep that makes sex dolls of people without their consent.”

She pulled out her phone. “Robbie? Hey its Daisy. I’ve got some trash for you to pick up, how soon can you be here? Awesome. And don’t forget to bring the other guy.”

Deke’s head snaps up at her words. “The other guy? As in Ghost Rider?! No, no no no Daisy please! Please, I’m sorry – “

May cuts off his whining with an ICER to the chest and they wait for Robbie to get on base.

The Ghost Rider bursts through the door some twenty minutes later, flaming head and all. Daisy nods and it goes over to Deke, who is still unconscious on the floor.

The Ghost Rider roars and whips out his chain, and the two of them disappear into a fiery nothingness where they know Deke will live out his days in eternal, unescapable misery. Trapped, just like the fucktoy he created in his fake world.

Simmons cries a single tear on Fitz shoulder before straightening herself and looking at Daisy.

“It’s what he deserved”, she said quietly. Daisy touched her shoulder and left the room.

Yes it was. It was exactly what he deserved.


End file.
